


Oct 24: Hiding

by MadhouseVagabond



Series: Scarefest Challenges 2017 [24]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Angst, Blood, Death, FYRTFF Scarefest Challenge 2017, Fear, Gen, Hiding, M/M, Major character death...sorta, Ryan's bad at expressing himself, scarefest challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-18
Updated: 2017-11-18
Packaged: 2019-02-03 20:44:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12755871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadhouseVagabond/pseuds/MadhouseVagabond
Summary: There's nowhere to run when you're trapped with a killer!





	Oct 24: Hiding

The day had begun just like any other. Jeremy had walked into the office early as usual to get everything set up for the day, Geoff and Ryan already there, and soon Michael, Jack and Gavin followed. The six went about recording some GTA and Minecraft Skyfactory, sharing laughs and throwing friendly insults back and forth, Jeremy catching Ryan staring at him every now and then, peeking over the top of his monitor at him, the lad blushing when the gent would quickly look away.

Around lunchtime the gents left to get food at a nearby restaurant while Michael and Gavin went to film a PlayPals before their food arrived. Jeremy sat happily at his desk eating a burrito and pulled up an old AH video to watch. He'd only been working at AH for about a month and everything seemed to being as well as it could, no major fuck ups yet and no getting chewed out by Geoff yet so that was a plus.

Jeremy found himself thinking about his strange and mysterious coworker, Ryan always being a bit distant and outside of videos only speaking when he found it necessary. The others joked about Ryan being insane but Jeremy wasn't too sure it was all fun and games. Ryan had scared him multiple times when he'd be standing right behind Jeremy somewhere, or when he'd stare at the lad for several minutes with that odd expression. Jeremy wondered if Ryan just had a crush on him or something, the idea actually not sounding all that bad to him as he'd had a crush on the gent ever since he'd first started watching AH content. Still, it was pretty weird and creepy.

Jeremy finished his burrito and was about to launch a game to play while he waited, getting the achievements and ranking up for future LetsPlays when there was a noise at the window of the adjacent room where the PlayPals usually filmed. Jeremy looked up startled and then walked over, pulling up the curtain to see what they were up to. He felt his blood freeze at what he saw.

Michael lay on the floor in a pool of blood and Gavin was laying against the desk with a large bloody cut across his throat, his open eyes gazing at Jeremy. Glancing up Jeremy saw a tall figure leaving the room and heading towards the support crew's desks.

In a panic Jeremy dashed to the door and flung it open, running down the hall towards the kitchen, hoping to find Geoff or Jack or someone to help. He found Jack, lying on the floor his face all blue and swollen from the rope tied around his throats that had been used to strangle him. Jeremy let out a cry and kept running, finding Geoff a little ways away with a knife in his back, as if he'd tried to run.

 _Who could do this? Who would hurt them? Why?_ Jeremy thought as he ran to the door, sobbing when he found that it was locked.

He was trapped inside with the killer!

A thought occurred to him, that he hadn't found Ryan yet so maybe he'd managed to escape? Maybe he was still alive and could help Jeremy! The lad took off towards the bathrooms when another thought occurred to him.

 _Wait, I haven't seen Ryan. Geoff died from a knife being thrown into his back. Ryan throws knives. Ryan's tall like the guy I saw in the support room. Oh shit!_ Jeremy paled at the thought.

No, Ryan couldn't have done this! Right? It was all just a joke that he was a psycho, that he'd one day snap and everyone would die. It had to be, Ryan was just too...

The lights suddenly flicked off, a few flickering every now and then. Jeremy tried not to sob as he heard heavy footsteps in the hall farther away where he'd come from and knew he had to hide. Jeremy found himself trembling as he passed the bathrooms and found a broom closet that was thankfully unlocked. Closing the door quietly behind him he slid to the floor and hugged his knees to his chest, tears streaming down his cheeks. His friends were all dead, his idols. And now one of them was coming for him, to kill him like the others, to do terrible things to him that he didn't want to think about.

Jeremy silently sobbed to himself, whispering over and over for Ryan to go away and let him live. That he wouldn't tell anyone so long as he was just allowed to live. He didn't want to die, he wasn't ready. The sounds of the heavy footfalls drew closer and closer to Jeremy's hiding place, the lad trying to control his breathing so as not to give away his position.

"Where are you Jeremy? Come out come out, wherever you are," Ryan's voice was close and made Jeremy nearly jump.

"I just want to talk to you, I won't hurt you I promise," Ryan said gently. Jeremy almost believed him, but he was too stricken with fear to move even if he wanted to.

He held his breath as the footsteps sounded right outside the door to his hiding place, the flickering lights from outside shining under the door showed a shadow standing there. Jeremy couldn't move, and he tried to make himself smaller than he was, tried to shrink back into the closet and vanish. He buried his head in his knees, silently praying that Ryan would go away. Slowly the door creaked open to reveal Ryan standing there with a evil smile on his face. Jeremy slowly looked up into the terrifying face and sobbed when Ryan chuckled.

"Hiding in the closet, oldest trick in the book. There's no where to run Jeremy, come on out," Ryan said. Jeremy knew he was doomed, slowly standing and walking out of the closet.

He closed his eyes and tried to control the trembling his body was going through and squeaked when he felt a hand on his shoulder. The hand guided him to the nearest wall and turned him around, pushing him up against the wall.

"Look at me," Ryan ordered. Jeremy slowly looked up at the man he'd had a crush on, the man he'd admired for so long, and now the man who'd killed all their friends and was about to kill him.

"That's better," Ryan said as Jeremy's chestnut brown eyes met his icy blues. He reached up with his thumb and wiped the tears away from Jeremy's cheeks.

"Now, about that talk we were going to have. I know you like me Jeremy, I've known for a long time. It's sweet, really. But here's the thing..." Ryan continued.

"If you're going to kill me just get it over with and stop toying with me Haywood. Just do it so this is all over!" Jeremy said and looked down.

Ryan laughed, genuine laughter at that, causing Jeremy to both be turned on and begin trembling again. He closed his eyes and waited for the knife to slide into his throat, or for his head to be slammed against the wall repeatedly. He waited, and waited but nothing happened. Suddenly the lights came back on and the sounds of laughter filled Jeremy's ears. Looking up in a confused fright he saw the rest of the AH crew and Support Team standing there laughing and holding up their phones. Looking back at Ryan, Jeremy saw the taller man smiling gently down at him, blushing slightly.

"Oh man! You should've seen the look on your face Lil' J!" Michael laughed behind his phone. Gavin was smiling like an idiot as he panned around the room with his phone, capturing everyone in the shot, Geoff rolling on the floor cackling like he'd just seen the funniest thing in his entire life while Jack leaned against the wall laughing hard and holding his stomach.

"W-what?" Jeremy stammered.

"You've been pranked boi!" Gavin cheered. Jeremy felt himself growing red as he looked back at Ryan who was still in his personal space but was being much less murdery and more, sweet. He was looking at Jeremy with concern on his face and he was biting his lower lip.

"It was my idea. I wanted to tell you but also prank you at the same time. We may have gone too far," he admitted looking rather embarrassed and sorry.

"Tell me what? What was this all about? Why did you guys scare me like that?!" Jeremy asked, voice growing louder and louder till he shouted the last question, tears filling his eyes again. The others turned off their phones and stood there uncomfortably.

"I thought you guys were dead! My best friends. And I was scared, so scared that I was next, that someone I admire and look up to was about to kill me. It's not funny!" Jeremy cried, putting his head in his hands. As he did he felt Ryan wrap his arms around him and instinctively leaned into the embrace.

"Shit, we really scared you didn't we?" Jack asked.

"It was still funny, but I'm sorry Jeremy," Michael said. The others offered similar apologies and when Jeremy said he forgave them they walked away, all except Ryan who stood there still holding Jeremy.

"I'm sorry, I'm not good at these things. I never wanted to scare you this bad, I feel terrible," he said. Jeremy pulled away from Ryan and looked up at him as he wiped his tears away.

"What do you mean 'good at these things'? What were you trying to tell me, and what was all that about how you knew...that I like you?" he asked hesitantly.

Ryan didn't respond at first but when he looked Jeremy in the eye the lad saw something there, like he was about to confess something. Instead, Ryan took a deep breath and leaned in, kissing Jeremy on his lips. The lads eyes grew large and he was frozen again, not from fear but from surprise. After a second Ryan began to pull away, a hasty apology on his lips when Jeremy pulled the man back down for another, a deep soft kiss.

"So you're saying you like me too?" Jeremy asked when they parted.

"Y-yeah, I like you Jeremy. A lot! I've liked you since the first day you came here. I'm so so sorry I scared you, I wanted to surprise you but I'm not good with telling people how I feel about them.

"I like you too Ryan Haywood. But next time you wanna drop something this big and sweet on me, don't kill off the others," Jeremy said with a smile causing Ryan to laugh, a sound that made Jeremy's insides flutter like butterflies. The two walked back to the office, hand in hand, both promising never to prank the other when they wanted to confess their feelings towards the other.


End file.
